


empty space

by pearltiare



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, all lowercase, baby gays, hey y’all i put all my tags in the character section earlier and i finally took a nap and realized, parechu shippers come get y’all juice, possibly a little bit ooc, sorry about that lol, space between punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: pareo wants to watch a live viewing of a pastel*palettes show on her laptop, but chu2 isn't too pleased, since she usually occupies that empty space on her lap.
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	empty space

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i woke up at three in the morning it's now 5 in the morning probably later when i post this i got my dogs with me and i just had some peaches n cream oatmeal this is what my life has come to. enjoy

to say pareo was excited for today's pastel*palettes online live viewing was an understatement. she was pretty much bouncing off the walls, squealing, checking the clock on her cell phone several times a minute. she had gotten a vip ticket, which meant she'd be able to watch the soundchecks and possibly ask the members a question or two during their q&a session. her laptop was already open and on her lap, her foot tapping against the floorboard with excitement. all was well, until the girl noticed a certain someone beside her on the couch, looking like a grumpy and confused cat.

"chu2, is something wrong ?"

pareo asked, concern in her voice, but trying to keep her tone optimistic as usual.

"no."

"hmm.. okay, if chu2 says so !"

pareo averted her gaze back to the screen in front of her, and figured it was time she open her email to redeem the virtual tickets. the live was in ten minutes, after all, at least the sound check was, and there was absolutely no way that miss keyboard maid, pareo, reona nyubara, was going to be late to it. she opened her email and clicked the link attached, then entered the codes and numbers- she didn't really understand, but she entered the codes and numbers displayed on her ticket into the boxes on the live viewing platform. being such a hardcore fan of pastel*palettes wasn't an easy thing, it seemed. oh well, it was worth it, for pareo would have a chance to see what her idols are like behind the scenes, and possibly talk to them ! who knows, maybe one of their members was a fan of raise a suilen ? she'd hoped so, but she wouldn't let it get to her head.

then chu2 started stirring and grumbling next to pareo. she looked over to her once again, and asked,

"chu2, you know pareo is here if you need something ! what's wrong ?"

chu2 just groaned and threw her head back. dramatic, sure, but it wasn't too out of character for the dj. pareo cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows, this seemed quite peculiar for her, didn't it ?

"chu2 ? what is it ?"

"ugh... it's stupid."

pareo almost as if on queue instantly began shaking her head and replied,

"no, chu2, any concerns you have aren't stupid !"

"gah.. i think. i think i'm jealous.. of your laptop.."

pareo chuckled and moved her laptop to the arm of the couch, still leaving her live viewing tab open for when it began. she gently grabbed chu2 under her shoulders, then picked her up and carefully placed her tiny girlfriend onto her lap.

"chu2, if you wanted to sit on pareo's lap, you could've just told me !"

chu2 looked down and began swinging her feet, but was soon met with the keyboardist wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and pressing a small kiss to her temple. oh god, if chu2's face didn't begin burning up now, it would at practically any second. almost unbothered, pareo grabbed her laptop and set it on chu2's lap instead.

"we can both watch the pastel*palettes live ! i'm sure chu2 will enjoy, it's truly a great show every time !"

chu2 only nodded, and felt a tight squeeze around her waist. then another kiss to her cheek, and it looked like her girlfriend was going to continue peppering kisses on the tiny girl's face, but then pareo looked up to see the live starting. she averted her gaze to the computer screen, and chu2 did the same. the members did the standard introduction, then began their sound check rather quickly, and fans were in the live chat going wild already. geez, was this what pareo meant by 'pasupare fans can be intense' ?

"you know, chu2, pareo is always here, and loves you regardless, so please don't be afraid to tell me things !"

chu2 nodded, and reached behind her to squeeze the girl's (much bigger) hand. getting jealous over an inanimate object may have been stupid, sure, but knowing that pareo was always there, and always would love her, meant more than the dj could possibly put into words, or even express any other way.

"i love you too."


End file.
